


the worth of loss

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [22]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst, Burns, Camp Crystal Lake, Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Disabled Character, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Muteness, Permanent Injury, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: freddy deals with the loss of many of his senses, due to the fire.character study with the help of some frason
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Jason Voorhees
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	the worth of loss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Senses  
> bitches be watching freddy vs jason once and thinking frason is completely believable. it's me. i'm bitches.

For being a dream demon that can conjure whatever he wants, Freddy Krueger sure does hate existing. Jason makes it better sure, but he can only do so much when Freddy hates living in his own body. 

It came down to the fire, because when are his problems not related to the burns? Beforehand he didn’t have anything to complain about. He was a decent looking guy, not balding, and at a good height. But then those lousy parents had to come along, and ruin things for him for an eternity. Sure, he lost his average looks, but that wasn’t the real problem. His bodily functions are the main concern, he’d trade cosmetics for those any day. Unfortunately, he has neither.

His sense of taste and smell are severely limited. If it was just his taste buds it would be alright. Neither him nor Jason really knows how to cook, so he knows he’s not missing out on too much. It’s the smells that get him. His flesh doesn’t have the best scent, it never fails to turn his stomach. It’s right below his nose, covering his entire body, and he can never get rid of that uncomfortable smell.

Then there’s the things he just misses being aware of. Crystal Lake only accentuates that feeling. There’s trees, a whole forest with fresh air that he can’t truly take in. It must be so calming there, the whole environment of it all, and he can’t even appreciate it. Freddy can only assume the lake water is the only bad smelling thing, and he never even goes near the body of water, as he’s always by Jason’s side. Even when he’s not, it just seems taboo.

There’s his ears as well. It’s not as if he cares what his victims have to say, but sometimes a little teasing is fun before their deaths. It’s hard to enjoy it and taunt back when he can’t even make out what they’re saying. His hearing hasn’t been the same ever since the fire. Everything vaguely sounds like he’s trapped underwater. It’s as if there’s a thin layer between the sounds and his eardrums, making it very hard to distinguish words. 

Being with Jason is perfect in this regard. Freddy begrudgingly agrees to learn sign language, only so that they’re able to communicate better. He ends up loving it a lot more than he thought he would, despite having to take off his glove to do so. It’s so nice to be able to get across what he wants to say, and get a detailed response from Jason. 

The surrounding world being muffled isn’t too bad when he’s the only one Freddy talks to. If he was with someone who talked, Freddy doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it. He’d get too frustrated, and end up killing them likely. 

Then there’s his sight, and he’s so grateful to be able to see. He didn’t need glasses before, and even if he did need them now he sure as shit wouldn’t wear any. Luckily, his eye region was left unscathed in the burning. Freddy isn’t even sure of the point of it all if he had lost that sense. Sure, revenge is sweet, but what’s there to enjoy if he can’t revel in it?

All of the bittersweetness of his injuries before don’t even begin to compare to the last sense, being touch of course. Freddy is completely numb now. It’s not that he can’t feel touch, it’s just a different type. He wishes he knew Jason before this whole ordeal, so he really knew what contact with him felt like. 

Pain is nonexistent, in the form of others trying to hurt him. Unless he’s being completely impaled, he’s able to take anything thrown at him fairly well. No, his afflictions usually come in the middle of the night. It seems like whenever he wants to relax, that’s when the stabbing pains all over his body starts. Freddy tries his best to hide them, because Jason always feels bad. He wants to help, but the sad truth is, there’s absolutely nothing that can be done about it. He needs to endure, the best he can hope for is distractions. Jason holding him sometimes helps, but with how randomly dispersed the hurt is, it’s hard to tell if that will aid him in any way.

There’s tingles as well. It’s the absolute worst when his burns itch, because if one part of his body does, another is likely to pop up when he thinks he’s gotten relief with the first. This is debatebly worse than the pain, only in that he can’t plan for it. It’s not like the aches that usually come at night. Freddy will start shaking, or need to scratch his skin, at completely random times. If he doesn’t it’ll only get worse. 

The pain and the annoyances are bad, for sure, but nothing compares to not being able to be close to Jason. Freddy didn’t get many hugs as a child, but the ones he did he remembers. They don’t feel the same anymore. The numbness is emotionally debilitating. With the size of Jason, his massive hugs should be satisfying. Instead Freddy only feels a chase of pleasantness, mostly brought on by the thought put into the action, and not the feeling of it itself. His desensitized skin doesn’t allow him to appreciate the rest. 

His experience does one thing though, which is forcing himself to be more affectionate towards Jason. Even if he can’t fully be affected on his end, there’s no reason Jason shouldn’t feel the full force of how much Freddy cares for him. He just hopes he’s thankful for it. Every time he holds his hand, cuddles him, is a reminder that he’ll never get to experience it in the same way.

Lots of these issues can be involved when he’s in his own reality, but being human makes it hard. Being in his body when he’s mortal, without powers, it’s absolutely miserable. Freddy knows he’s selfish, and couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he actually stayed at Camp Crystal Lake for so long. He realized eventually that Jason was worth taking up residence. 

Jason allows Freddy to enter his dreams. It’s much nicer for Freddy in there, and he knows that. They don’t do it too often though, as being in the endless boiler room clearly unsettles the taller man. It doesn’t matter much to Krueger. Being with Jason at the camp is infinitely better than being by himself in dreams. In the real world, he’s not alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
